


Tables turned (Possession #2 sorta)

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demonlock, M/M, bottomlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't a nice demon either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tables turned (Possession #2 sorta)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

John had been examining this human for a long time. Sherlock Holmes. He had defeated Jim Moriarty. Well at least he thought he had defeated him but that was for another time. But he had been so annoying lately. Ordering him around with ease, like he thought he would do anything he said. And this time he just snapped. “No.” John spat out in such a way that actually made Sherlock pause and turn to face him. 

"Excuse me?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, surprised in the way his flat mate had spoken, thinking he would just do what he asked like always. After all that was how it worked. It was why they got along so well. He just said he was brilliant and didn’t protest all that much. 

"I said no. I’m not your little bitch who gets just ordered around by you. You know how to do things get them yourself. You can slip out of your stupid mind palace long enough to do so." John said, walking toward him, finding Sherlock had gotten trapped against the wall. 

"It’s not stupid, and you know very well I need to concentrate. So you get me things. It’s not that big of a deal-" Sherlock gasped as John grabbed his wrists so tightly it hurt. "J-John you’re hurting me." Sherlock shifted, trying to get away thinking he was stronger but he found he couldn’t even budge. 

"I think the word you’re looking for is trapped." John chuckled in his ear darkly, loving the shiver that ran over the human. "I’ve been very fed up on you. And I want you to give in to me. Give yourself to me. Come on. Make it the other way. Say you’re my bitch." John growled in his ear and Sherlock shook his head. 

"We have a case to solve, stop messing around." Sherlock felt his heart start to raise rate and he squirmed but he found when he did that the grip only go tighter. 

"How cute you think you have a choice. You have the hard way and the harder way." John held him with one hand, one hand tearing the shirt off his body, making Sherlock gasp. "What do you think you’re doing?!" 

"Taking what’s mine. You’re going to give into me." John purred, running his tongue up his neck before biting him just enough a few drops of blood made and he ran his tongue over with a smirk. "Virgin blood. Always my favorite." John purred in his ear, predator on prey and Sherlock whimpered. John Watson got the great Sherlock Holmes to whimper .

"I-I won’t give in." Sherlock choked out and John laughed. "You’re already starting to give in. You’ve always started to give in to me. Little by little. I’m your weakness. But that’s okay. I’ll only toy with it a little bit. Your body on the other hand, I think I’ll toy a lot." John bit down his chest making Sherlock whimper, feeling weak. "But don’t feel bad, no matter your strength you wouldn’t be able to beat me. Give in." 

John moved bending Sherlock over and he tied him extremely tight in a fancy knot to the table. “Honestly stop this! You’re just going to make a fool of yourself when I get out of this.” Sherlock scoffed but it wasn’t as convincing as it used to be. John pulled down his trousers and pants, before tying his legs as well, on to each leg of the table, making them nice and spread. 

"Oh good…" John gripped his arse. "Give in." John smacked his arse. "N-No!" Sherlock protested and John chuckled. He did the same thing about thirty times before Sherlock just couldn’t take anymore. His arse was really starting to bruise. Just as he was about to leave another mark, Sherlock squeaked out an "I give! I-I give. Just stop…." Sherlock shook his head and John chuckled once more. 

"I knew you’d give in. Secretly I think you love it." John’s hand wrapped around and he gripped his cock. "Look at this, already half hard… Like the pain I bring you. How about some pleasure?" Squeezing his cock in a way to make sure he would no way cum, he stuck in a finger with minimal lube (He slipped it in his own mouth for a few seconds) and started massaging his prostate, making him scream. "Isn’t that nice…" John watched Sherlock jerk and scream, just trying to get away, it being too overwhelming but yet, he didn’t tell him to stop. "Say you’re my bitch." John growled in his ear. 

"N-No…" Sherlock whimpered, and John pressed harder, massaging and Sherlock tried to get even more away. "I’m your bitch, I-I’m your bitch!" Sherlock squeaked out and John stopped, chuckling. 

"That’s what I thought."


End file.
